Look at me
by kslchen
Summary: Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich alles für dich tun würde? Ich würde für dich sterben, wenn das irgendeinen Nutzen hätte. Aber ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich das hier noch aushalte, bevor ich zerbreche.


_Dislacimer__:  
siehe Profil. Die Figuren und so gehören JKR._

_Summary:  
Songfic! Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich alles für dich tun würde? Ich würde für dich sterben, wenn das irgendeinen Nutzen hätte. Aber ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich das hier noch aushalte, bevor ich zerbreche. _

******Die Geschichte wurde inspiriert von dem Lied ‚Can't fight Love' von The 411.**

**Look at me**

Es tut mir Leid. Wirklich. Aber es musste sein. Ich weiß, dass du dir wünschst, ich hätte es gelassen. Du wünschst dir, ich hätte nicht getan, was ich getan habe. Dabei weißt du noch nicht einmal, dass ich es war. Einige ahnen, dass ich es war, die Mandy mit einem Wahrheitszauber belegt habe, aber du nicht. Du lässt nichts auf mich kommen. Du verteidigst mich vor ihnen, komme was mag. Ich finde das ehrlich gesagt ziemlich süß. Und praktisch außerdem. Ob das irgendetwas zu bedeuten hat? Nein, du bist allen deinen Freunden gegenüber hundertprozentig loyal. Bei mir ist das nicht anders. ‚Unschuldig bis zum Beweiß der Schuld.' Mal ehrlich, wann haben sie mir jemals etwas nachweißen können? Du warst ein guter Lehrer, wirklich.

Es tut weh, hm? Dumme Frage, ich weiß, aber ich muss wissen, wie viel sie dir bedeutet hat. Wieso ich mich dafür zuständig fühle, dein Herz zu bewachen? Weil ich ansonsten im Nachhinein viel zu viel Zeit damit verbringe, es wieder zusammenzuflicken. Du neigst nun mal dazu, dein Herz an jede deiner Freundinnen zu hängen. Du bist zu vertrauensvoll. Und dafür bin ich misstrauisch genug für uns beide. Wir ergänzen uns meistens ganz gut, finde ich. In der Schule gelten wir als Traumpaar. Niemand will so richtig glauben, dass wir nur Freunde sind. Auch Mandy hat das immer angezweifelt. Hast du jemals mitgekriegt, wie sehr wir uns gehasst haben? Wir waren eifersüchtig auf einander. Ja, du hast richtig gehört: Ich war eifersüchtig auf Mandy.

Mandy. Du hast sie wirklich geliebt, kann das sein? Du hast ihr vertraut. Ich nicht. Ich habe von Anfang an geahnt, dass ihr eine recht einseitige Beziehung führt. Du hast es wie immer gemacht. Hast dich mit allem, was du hast, in diese Beziehung geworfen. Hast ihr dein Herz zu Füßen gelegt. Hast sie auf Händen getragen. Hast deine Freunde, deinen Schulsprecherjob, deine Aufgaben als Quidditchkapitän und die Schule vernachlässigt. Hast nur noch für sie gelebt. Und sie hat es genossen, alles zu nehmen, was du ihr auf dem Silbertablett angeboten hast, ohne dir wirklich etwas zu geben. Der Wahrheitszauber, mit dem ich sie belegt habe, hat mir nur bestätigt, was ich von Anfang an wusste. Ich und ganz Hogwarts. Allen war das klar, außer dir. Sie ist nichts für dich.

Du warst bereit, ihr alles zu geben. Ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen. Aber so hätte das nie funktioniert. Du brauchst jemanden, der an deiner Seite ist, der dich bedingungslos liebt und nicht einfach eine Show abspielt, weil es nun mal cool ist, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Du würdest alles für deine Freunde tun, alles dafür tun, damit die ‚Dunkle Seite' fällt, aber wenn es um dich selbst geht, dann bist du schwach. Glaub es mir ruhig. Schließlich bin ich diejenige, zu der du immer gerannt kommst, wenn es mal nicht so läuft, wie es soll oder wenn du grade wieder die Hoffnung verlierst. Ich bin es, die dich dann in den Arm nimmt, dir zuhört und dich wieder aufbaut. Ich bin es, die immer zurück steht, wenn eine Mandy da ist oder du sonst wie deine Freiheit brauchst. Aber ich habe es satt.

„Lils? Schon das Neuste gehört?" „Oh, hallo Sirius. Nein, worum geht es?" Immer schön ahnungslos. „Mandy hat vor der ganzen Schule erklärt, dass sie James nur ausnutzt, nicht liebt, nie geliebt hat und auch nie lieben wird. Stand augenscheinlich unter einem Wahrheitszauber. Irgendwelche Ideen, wer dafür grade zu stehen hat?" Oh, ich bitte dich. Tu doch nicht so! „Nein. Du?" Unschuldiger Augenaufschlag meinerseits. Hilft meistens. „Es gibt nicht viele in Hogwarts, die ein Wahrheitselixier brauen oder sich beschaffen können. Und noch weniger, die ein Tatmotiv hätten." Kluger Junge. Hat aber wohl ein bisschen zu viele Muggelkrimis im Fernsehen geguckt. „Da hast du wohl Recht." „Zum einen James selber, aber das glaube ich nicht. Für ihn war Mandy unfehlbar."

„Wie wahr, wie wahr." „Snape könnte es getan haben, um James das Herz zu brechen, womit er definitiv Erfolg gehabt hätte." Nein, das will ich nicht hören. Es ist doch logisch, dass er darüber hinwegkommen wird, oder? „Hm." „Dann vielleicht noch welche, die ihn oder sie vielleicht ärgern wollten, aber die paar lassen sich echt an einer Hand abzählen." „Ja." Ob er merkt, dass ich immer einsilbiger werde? „Okay, hören wir mit diesem Spielchen auf, Lily." Och, eigentlich fand ich das ganz lustig… „Wie meinen?" „Wir wissen beide, dass du Mandy Veritaserum in den Kürbissaft gekippt hast." „Tun wir das?" „Lily!" Ist ja gut, er braucht mir ja nicht gleich zu drohen. „Sie war nicht gut für ihn." „Wer ist denn in deinen Augen gut genug für ihn? Niemand?" „Lass mich in Ruhe, Sirius!" „Weglaufen kannst du gut, hm?" In der Tat, das kann ich.

Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft ich mich nachts in den Schlaf geweint habe. Wegen dir. Liebeskummer kann einen Menschen zerstören, weißt du? Ach, was sage ich. Natürlich weißt du das. Du hast oft genug selbst darunter gelitten. Aber ich rede von einer anderen Art Liebekummer, als der, die du kennst. Ich rede von unerwiderter Liebe. Ja, ganz Recht, ich liebe dich. Aber du wirst das nie erfahren. Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Und darin, Dinge zu verhindern, bin ich gut. Vor allem, weil du es mir beinahe schon zu einfach machst. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du wirklich so blind sein kannst, wie du anscheinend bist. Dein halbes Leben lang kennst du mich nun schon. Dein halbes Leben lang stehe ich jeden Tag neben dir. Aber hast du mich jemals richtig gesehen?

Die Sache mit Mandy liegt nun drei Wochen zurück. Du bist auf dem besten Wege, über sie hinweg zu kommen. Du guckst dich wieder nach hübschen Mädchen um, fängst wieder an mit ihnen zu flirten. Und ich stehe wieder daneben, friere mein Lächeln ein, damit es nicht aus meinem Gesicht verschwindet und bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich jetzt dankbar bin, dass Blicke nicht töten können, oder nicht. Wieso ich es dir nicht einfach sage? Was ich zu verlieren hätte? Nun ja, ich sagte bereits, dass ich gut darin bin, wegzulaufen. Das Problem ist lediglich, dass du noch besser bist. Wer garantiert mir, dass du nicht genau das tust, sobald ich dir sage, dass ich dich liebe?

Es ist spät, kurz nach Mitternacht und die Korridore sind wie ausgestorben. Ich war in der Bibliothek, habe gearbeitet, wie ich es so oft tue, schlicht und ergreifend um mich abzulenken. Ich erwarte den Gemeinschaftsraum leer vorzufinden, aber er ist es nicht. Du sitzt in einem Sessel am Feuer, Sirius daneben. Ihr habt mich nicht bemerkt. Und das werdet ihr auch nicht. Zumindest nicht, wenn es nach mir geht. „Und, Prongsie, schon jemanden ausgeguckt, der Mandys Platz einnehmen wird?" Sirius stellt genau die Frage, die mich heute den ganzen Tag vom produktiven Arbeiten abgehalten hat. „Nein, niemand." Ich glaube nicht, dass du ahnst, wie viel Erleichterung mit diese zwei Worte verschaffen. Wie solltest du auch?

„Wie kommt's'?" Ist es möglich, dass Sirius meine Gedanken ließt? „Weiß nicht…" Allein der resignierte Ton in deiner Stimme löst bei mir den Wunsch aus, dich einfach nur in den Arm zu nehmen. Genau so, wie ich es gemacht habe, nachdem Mandy geplaudert hat. Aber es ist ein ziemlich sinnloser Wunsch. Du lässt dich immer nur dann trösten, wenn dir grade wieder das Herz gebrochen wurde. Vielleicht kann ich deshalb nie so richtig mit dir fühlen, wenn mal wieder eine deiner Beziehungen in die Brüche geht. „Ich habe es einfach so satt, mich mit irgendwem einzulassen, nur um dann am Ende doch wieder alles in die Brüche gehen zu lassen." Ist es verwunderlich? „Vielleicht solltest du dir deine Freundinnen einfach besser aussuchen?" Guter, alter Sirius. Er würde uns so gerne zusammen sehen…

„Ach, und wie soll ich das machen?" Nicht überraschend, dass du in die Defensive gehst. Von Sirius Black würde _ich_ mir auch keine Beziehungstipps geben lassen. „Augen auf!" Obwohl ich sein Gesicht nicht sehe, weiß ich, dass Sirius grinst. „Du bist mein bester Freund. Du solltest mir _helfen_, wo Lil sich schon weigert, und mich nicht noch weiter verwirren." Oh ja, ich habe es satt, mir deine Weibergeschichten anzuhören. Es tut zu weh. „Du hast dir grade selbst die Antwort gegeben." Himmel, manchmal ist Sirius selbst für _meinen_ Geschmack zu mysteriös. „Wie meinen?" Als ich dieselben Worte vor ein paar Wochen an Sirius gerichtet habe, wusste ich in Wirklichkeit ganz genau, worüber er redet. Tust du es auch?

„Es gibt da jemanden…" Oh nein, Sirius. Hör sofort auf damit. Reden ist okay, _verkuppeln_ ist böse. Ganz böse. Du scheinst nicht zu wissen, was du sagen sollst, also redet Sirius einfach weiter. Manchmal glaube ich, der Typ hört sich einfach zu gerne selbst reden. „Naja, überleg doch mal. Wer ist es, der dir jeden noch so dummen Fehler verzeiht? Wer ist es, der dir hilft, wenn du Hilfe brauchst und dich tröstet, wenn du mal wieder das Herz gebrochen bekommen hast? Wer ist es, der irgendwie immer da ist, auch wenn du alle von dir stößt?" „Hm… du… und Moony… und Wormtail…" Fehlt da nicht jemand in deiner Liste? „Und Lily!" Na gut, wenigstens Sirius scheint meiner Meinung zu sein.

„Lily…" Du sagst meinen Namen, als hättest du ihn noch nie vorher gehört. „Exakt. Naja, ich geh dann mal schlafen. Nacht." Typisch Sirius. Er steht auf, lässt ein Grinsen in meine Richtung blitzen, obwohl er mich nicht sehen kann und verschwindet nach oben. Du starrst noch immer in die Flammen, als würdest du dort das Geheimnis der Menschheit sehen. Ich schleiche mich so leise wie möglich in meinen Schlafsaal und danke Gott, dass du so in deine Gedanken vertieft bist, dass du mich nicht wahr nimmst. Oben angekommen lege ich mich angezogen aufs Bett und grinse in die Dunkelheit. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich merkwürdig fühle. Ängstlich einerseits, unsicher, aber da ist auch noch etwas anderes. Etwas leichtes, flatterhaftes. Und ich brauche fast die halbe Nacht, um zu erkennen, dass es Hoffnung ist.


End file.
